custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Exo-Frame
Exo-Frame is the name shared by a group of mechanical suits of cybernetic armor created by Toa Akatark. History Krataka's Exo-Frame At some point after being fused to the Vahi, Krataka created the first of the Exo-Frames, basing its functionality on that of the Exo-Toa suits used by the Brotherhood of Makuta. He made it to assist him in constructing his fortress. He later based the other models of the Exo-Frame on its design. Exo-Frame H10 The Exo-Frame H10 (known to its creator as Project 42) was created by the aged version of Toa Krataka several weeks prior to the Siege of Karda Nui in preparation for Hydros' eventual clash with Makuta Verahk. After the Toa was brought before Akatark and his associates, the Toa of Time revealed the H10 to him and gave him a few quick lessons in how to operate it before being sent back to Karda Nui. Arriving just in time to shield the younger Krataka and the others from an attack by Verahk, Hydros used a blast of energy from the Exo-Frame to drain the Makuta's energy, distracting him long enough for the Toa to tell the others to fall back. Shortly after, Verahk broke free of Hydros' attack and began to taunt the Toa, trying to bait him into an attack. It worked, drawing the Toa in close enough for Verahk to activate his teleportation power, wisking them both away from Karda Nui. They reappeared above the city of Metru Nui, where a fierce battle broke out between them. Eventually, Verahk managed to get close enough to Hydros for his teleportation power to activate again, transporting them away from the City of Legends. The dual between Toa and Makuta continued on, taking the the two warriors to various locations until they ended up high above Aqua Magna, where the combatants were sent into a free-fall to the now barren isle of Mata Nui below. The two slammed into the island in a bright ball of flames, momentarily stunning them both. Shortly after, Verahk rose and began the final clash against Hydros and a team consisting of Krataka, the Toa of Twilight's older self Akatark, Shaza, Orriki, Moliki, and Scotho. Once the Makuta was defeated and he, Krataka, Orriki and Scotho were wisked away by a malfunctioning Vahi, Hydros and the remaining team were transported back to the Fortress of Ages, where Hydros later vacated the suit so it could be repaired. Features Krataka's Exo-Frame Krataka's Exo-Frame was made to both protect its occupant and grant them greater strength. The armor of the suit is crafted from reinforced Protosteel. It has large clawed fingers, a helmet equiped with scanners, a jet boosters for flight. It also comes with a blades staff for combat. H10 The Exo-Frame H10 was designed to allow its pilot greater strength and durability as well as grant them the uses of its several features. Its armor is crafted from a strange metal that possesses three times the durability of Protosteel while only half the wieght. This armor gives the suit enormous durability, as the H10 was able to survive a free-fall from the upper limits of Aqua Magna's atmosphere with very little damage. A special device within the Exo-Frame emits a blast of electrical energy through the machine's armor when triggered by it occupant. Attached to the suit's ankles are large jet boosters, allowing its pilot to fly a high speeds and altitudes. To allow for combat in extreme conditions, the H10 is pressurized and has its own oxygen supply. The H10's helmet is extremely durable and is fitted with scanners, allowing for greater sight. It also allows Hydros to focus the energies of his Kanohi, strengthening them to allow the Toa to spread the energy field of his Hau to accommodate a large group of people. The hands of the Exo-Frame are equipped with large Protosteel claws, while the left arm possesses a detachable Midak Skyblaster. The suit also comes equipped with a large Protosteel sword for melee combat. The machine also allows Hydros to focus his elemental powers, while simultaneously strengthening them. The suit can also unleash blasts of two different types of energy: One type allows the suit to drain a target of energy, while the second is capable of blasting through rock. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Shadow Fire'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Vehicles